<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fell in Love With the Fire Long Ago by JustGettingBy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945905">Fell in Love With the Fire Long Ago</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustGettingBy/pseuds/JustGettingBy'>JustGettingBy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Fluff and Smut, Assassination Attempt(s), F/M, Love Confessions, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Secret Relationship, Smut, but a little tiny bit of plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:15:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustGettingBy/pseuds/JustGettingBy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An assassination attempt at a peace summit leads to certain revelations</p><p> <cite>Zuko looks at her. And he sees her, he sees her in ways that no one else can. He knows her temper. He knows her frustration. He knows her care. “Katara, if you want me, I’m yours.”</cite></p><p> </p><p>  <cite>“Are you sure?”</cite></p><p> </p><p>  <cite>”I’ve only ever been yours.”'</cite></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katara/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>214</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fell in Love With the Fire Long Ago</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title from Hozier's 'Would that I'</p><p>first time writing zutara!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the suite of the hotel, Zuko and Katara pant—both of them out of breath and dishevelled. On top of it all, the room is a mess. Bed sheets are splayed across the floor. The painting on the far wall fell off and now rests in its broken frame against the wooden floor. The curtains that section off the balcony that overlooks the blooming lights of Cranefish Town at night are all askew and half pulled from the track. </p><p>It’s for all the wrong reasons. </p><p>Katara swallows. She wipes her forehead, pushing away a bead of sweat, but she doesn’t turn. She doesn’t look at Zuko. </p><p>She can’t take her eyes off the threat—an assassin lays on the floor, unmoving. He’s not dead. She can feel his heart push his blood through his body, albeit weakly. </p><p>Zuko leans down and touches the body. He pressures his fingers to his pulse point and waits. Like this, Zuko’s serious mask—the hardened face he wears so expertly at meetings and public appearances but never in private—is back on. “He’s out but he’s alive,” Zuko confirms. </p><p>Katara doesn’t move. She keeps her concentration locked on the downed man; she holds her bloodbending around him like a tight chain. “I know.”</p><p>There’s a beat that hangs between them before the doors to the room fly open, before Kyoshi warriors and hotel security and Cranefish Town police come streaming into the room like a windstorm. Shouts and yells fill the room. </p><p>Some guard grabs for the would-be assassin, pulling his wrists into cuffs. A Kyoshi warrior sweeps Zuko away, undoubtedly checking him over for injuries, before Katara even has a chance to talk to him. </p><p>Katara lets up her grip on the man. </p><p>She’s alone in the eye of the storm of movement, her breath catching in her chest.  She’d nearly died. </p><p>Her throat still tingles with the ghost of the blade against her throat. For a terrible half-second, she was sure it was too late. </p><p>From there, everything blurred together. She’d pushed the man away. Zuko’s wave of flames followed on the heels of her water whip. Zuko called for his guard. Katara swept the man’s feet out from under him. </p><p>She lets out a puff of air and looks around the room, still in chaos. After everything, that was how it almost ended?</p><p>“Master Katara,” one stuffy Fire Sage who appears out of nowhere says to her, a sneer present in his voice. “We have this handled. Your presence isn’t needed here.”</p><p>As much as Katara wants to bristle, she can’t. From his perspective, he’s right. She doesn’t fit in Zuko’s room. Because as far as the rest of the world knows, Katara is only a Southern representative. Nothing else. </p><p>She bows to him and turns to leave. As she stands in the door, she glances back, half hoping she’ll find only Zuko there, ready to wrap her in his arms. </p><p>Instead, he’s nowhere to be seen. </p><p>Katara swallows, wraps her arms around herself, and takes off down the hallway. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>In her room, Katara sits by the fire, stocking the flame with a stick. It might be spring, but there’s still a cool edge to the air, especially at night. </p><p>Even though it’s hardly night anymore. The sun rises in the East, a faint flicker in the distance. </p><p>She hadn’t even tried to sleep. The adrenaline that pumped through her veins kept her too awake, too on edge. </p><p>She needed to see Zuko, too. Logically, she knows he hadn’t been hurt. Still. What if there’s something she missed? An injury she didn’t see? </p><p>Would she even know? Katara isn’t exactly the first person a physician would call for Zuko--not unless they needed her healing skills. </p><p>She sighs and watches the flames curl. She pushes her toes closer to the fire and lets the heat warm her feet until it’s nearly too much. </p><p>It’s almost late enough that she could rise without suspicion. She could go for breakfast and get coffee and maybe find someone to talk to. Sokka or Aang usually woke early enough. If not either of them, she’s sure she’ll be able to find some Northern she can at least hold a conversation about the pleasant spring weather with. </p><p>Katara’s debating if she shhould don her light or heavy fur parka when a sharp rap sounds at the door. </p><p>In an instant, she’s on her feet, her heart pounding once again. She pulls her water from her skin, curls it around her fist, and stands alert at the door. <em> Come on Katara, you got this. </em> It’s probably nothing, anyway. </p><p>Still. She takes a breath and steadies herself and yanks open the door and--</p><p>And it’s Zuko standing there, hair down and robes loose. </p><p>Katara lets out a sob she didn’t realize she was holding in her chest. Before it’s even past her lips, Zuko is holding her, his strong arms wrapping her in a tight embrace. He’s hot--running even warmer than normal--and his familiar sandalwood scent fills her nose. </p><p>“Hey, hey,” he whispers, soft and soothing. “It’s alright, ‘Tara. I’m here.” </p><p>“You scared me,” she whispers right back. Slowly, Katara reaches up and traces her thumb along his cheekbone. </p><p>“I’m sorry.” He leans toward her and rests his forehead against hers. “I wanted to come find you right away.”</p><p>He doesn’t say ‘but’. He doesn’t have to. She knows he has to listen to his guards. Being the Fire Lord, his life isn’t always his own. </p><p>He clears his throat and his long, delicate fingers trace over her throat. Over where the blade had been pressed her skin only hours ago. “Are <em> you </em>okay?”</p><p>“Don’t ask me that, Zuko.” Because she’s not. She’s really not. And she refuses to lie to him. </p><p>Zuko only nods, his mouth a hard line.</p><p>Together, they move to the couch by the fire once again. They say nothing. She rests her head on his shoulder. He leans his head towards her.</p><p>When the fire starts burning low, he adds more fuel. </p><p>“We should go,” Katara says eventually. Despite the events of last night, it’s still a political summit. The meetings will start soon. Even more than that, the halls of the hotel will start to fill and the last thing she needs is someone to catch Zuko leaving her room. </p><p>Not that they’d done very well of keeping their relationship a secret, as they promised they would when they first started this... thing. </p><p>Zuko takes her hand and rubs a circle on the back. “A few more minutes. It’ll be a late start today--everyone is tired from last night.”</p><p>Katara sits in silence, the weight in her chest getting heavier by the moment. Sunlight streams in her window in earnest, now. </p><p>“Zuko,” she finally says. “We can’t keep doing this.”</p><p>Beside her, Zuko stiffens. He drops her hand. His spine straightens and his shoulders lock in place. He doesn’t meet her eyes. “I see.”</p><p>Katara reaches for his hand once more and he lets her take it. “This isn’t because of you, you know. It’s got nothing to do with you.” She presses her lips into a line. <em> I love you. I’ve loved you since I was fourteen. </em>“It’s just... is this smart?”</p><p>“What do you mean?” His voice has a cold edge, the way it did back when they’d first met. </p><p>“I mean politically speaking. After everything we’ve worked to change.” Her words catch in her throat. How could this be so hard to say? “Can we risk it? For us? Are we worth more than peace?”</p><p>Zuko frowns and something in the way he holds himself shatters. He shifts forward and rubs his jaw. The firelight catches in the pools of gold in his eyes. </p><p>“What if the assassin did his job?” Katara whispers.</p><p>“Katara.” His voice is curt. He doesn’t even want to entertain such a thought. </p><p>“Zuko. I’m serious.” She sags forward too, rest her hands in between her knees. “What if he got me? What if the peace summit woke to the news that the Southern Ambassador was dead in the Fire Lord’s chambers?”</p><p>Zuko doesn’t answer. His Adam’s apple bobs. </p><p>“Or if he’d gotten to you...” Katara doesn’t even want to think about it. She guesses that Zuko was the original target--after all, it was his room. “How would that look for me? If the last time anyone saw the Fire Lord was when you left dinner with me and told your guards to take the night off?”</p><p>Katara already gets enough comments levelled her way as it is. “We’re playing with fire, Zuko.”</p><p>Zuko chuckles dryly. “Maybe not the best metaphor.”</p><p>Katara’s too tired to care. Her head hurts; exhaustion curls around her thoughts. </p><p>“We don’t have the luxury of fun,” Zuko finally says. </p><p>Katara can only nod in agreement. She’s nineteen. Zuko is twenty-one. Nearly everyone else their age would have the luxury of being carefree, of sneaking kisses and spending nights in trists. </p><p>They don’t have that freedom. There are too many eyes watching them. There are too many people waiting for them to make a mistake, no matter how small, so they can jump to their throats. </p><p>“So it’s settled then,” Katara says, numb. “We need to stop.”</p><p>Zuko doesn’t answer. It might be easier, she thinks, if he’d just yell at her. If he’d be angry at this. If didn’t accept it as a sad surrender. </p><p>He clasps his hands together and shifts on the couch. </p><p>“What if we don’t?”</p><p>Katara’s heartbeat stutters. “What?”</p><p>“What if we don’t stop?” Zuko turns to her. He looks younger, now. Optimism has a certain glow, a certain way of illuminating shadows. “What if we make this official?”</p><p>“Zuko.” She never thought he’d ask. It’s impossible. He’ll marry a nice Fire Nation noblewoman and have nice firebending children. They’ll sit for portraits and attend political events. </p><p>There’s no place for her in that future. </p><p>“I’m serious, Tara.” Zuko takes a deep breath. “When we first started this, I went in knowing that this couldn’t last forever.”</p><p>They’d both known that as a fact from the first night they fell into each other's arms, wild and unrestrained. There was always an end date on their time together. </p><p>“I thought we could spend some time together. That the memories of our time together would be enough for a lifetime. That I could tuck the way I feel about you away and love you from afar for the rest of my life.</p><p>“But the truth is, I’m selfish.” He takes her hands and holds them to his chest. “I’m selfish and greedy and I don’t deserve you. And I can’t live without you.” </p><p>Katara feels herself shake. “Don’t say that.” Her eyes are wet. She’s known Zuko long enough to know he’s impulsive. “Don’t say that unless you mean it.” </p><p>He presses his lips to her hands. “I do, Katara. I mean it with all my heart. You can come with me, if you want. You can be the Southern Ambassador, or my Fire Lady, or whatever pleases you.” </p><p>Zuko looks at her. And he <em> sees </em>her, he sees her in ways that no one else can. He knows her temper. He knows her frustration. He knows her care. “Katara, if you want me, I’m yours.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“I’ve only ever been yours.” </p><p>And, with that, she crashes into him. He smoulders in her arms. Together, they tear at each other's clothing, desperate to be close, desperate for that moment that had been stolen from them earlier. </p><p>His lips start at the corner of her mouth and trail down her neck until the rest on her collar bone. She runs her hand through his hair, soft and smooth and long. </p><p>Zuko’s lips keep moving. They trail down to her breast. Katara shudders. And her world explodes in sunlight--bright and hot and fresh. </p><p>They move on each other like sinners searching for absolution. As if they could be each other’s religion. </p><p>As Zuko moves his lean hands under the swell of her ass and carries her to the bed, Katara runs her tongue along his ear. He melts as she lets out a laugh, breathy and light. </p><p>Maybe she’s selfish too, Katara thinks, as her lays her across the plush covers. If she was stronger willed, she would’ve told him to leave. That she wasn’t worth it. </p><p>But Katara is selfish when it comes to him and him alone.  </p><p>He settles in between her legs and Katara parts them willing. Warm kisses trace up the inside of her thigh, toward the place where she burns. </p><p>If she’s on fire, then they’ll burn together. The warmth of his mouth ignites her world and there’s nothing else--no war or peace or politics to worry about. It’s only them. It’s only ever been them. </p><p>Katara’s breath hitches. She grabs for the blanket. She grabs Zuko’s hair. She moans as the world falls away to sparks. </p><p>“Katara,” he finally says between breaths, “I’m not gonna last.”</p><p>She shifts as he moves forward, as he moves on top of her. The heat of the warm and pleasant and familiar stretch floods her world.</p><p>Zuko groans with pleasure. Katara’s skin prickles with the noise as she lifts her hips to meet his movement. They know each other; their timing is right. </p><p>Katara doesn’t know how long it goes for like this. Maybe forever. Maybe minutes. But she feels Zuko tense inside of her and shudder with his own release. </p><p>For a moment, while he rolls to her side, they say nothing. He tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear. On his forehead, a faint layer of sweat shines. </p><p>Katara twists her head back and kisses him softly. The sun throws long streaks over the bed and Zuko holds her still until her heart rate eases back to its usual pace. </p><p>“We should really get going,” she mutters while she holds his arms tight around her. </p><p>“Hmm. Should we?”</p><p>“People might wonder.”</p><p>“Let them.” </p><p>Katara laughs. She nuzzles in close to Zuko and presses up against him. In the buzz, in the afterglow and flood of hormones and emotion, she feels everything about him, especially the pump of his blood. </p><p>Which pools low once again. </p><p>“Zuko,” she chides in jest. </p><p>He kisses her shoulder blade and parts with the lightest trace of a bite. “What can I say? I rise with the sun.”</p><p>“Mhmm. We agreed you’d never say that.”</p><p>“I can’t help it.” </p><p>Katara melts. “A few more minutes couldn’t hurt.” Not long ago, she thought a few more minutes with him would be all she had for the rest of her life. </p><p>Those few minutes would never be enough to live off of. She wants him, like this, in sunlight. She wants him in the moonlight. </p><p>She wants him and he wants her and this, she thinks, this is more than enough.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>